Unreal World
by Doug2
Summary: They may look like the Charmed Ones, but they're not the real McCoy. A companion story to Real World. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_  
Unreal World_**

Poof. Poof. Poof.

Three charming actresses found themselves sitting together in a living room that was familiar, but strangely different. Alyssa, Shannen and Holly looked quite shocked as they gazed at their surroundings.

"How did we get to stage 10?" asked Shannen.

"This is no a set! Four walls, ceiling, neighborhood outside," added Alyssa pointing to the window.

"It's either a very expensive joke or a Charmed fan has one hell of an imagination. The detail is perfect!" said Holly. "But that doesn't explain how we got here. We have got to get back to the set. I'll get a car!"

As Holly headed for the phone, Alyssa picked through the Book of Shadows that she had found on her lap. Not an uncommon sight for her alter ego Phoebe to be picking through the book.

The telephone rang before Holly even reaches it.

"Hello?" asked Holly after she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Piper?" said the caller.

"Uh, sort of," said a confused Holly.

"Would you tell Pheebs I can't study with her tonight. My Mom has been taken ill," said the caller.

"Yes. I will. Hope your Mom feels better," said Holly as a chill rang down her back.

"Thanks. I appreciate that, Piper. Bye," the caller said hanging up.

"Holly, why the perplexed expression?" asked Shannen looking around the living room.

"That call was for PHOEBE!" said Holly pointing at the phone.

"It's all part of the gag!" said Shannen.

"It's all too real for me. Look at this book. It really feels like its 300 years old. Not like that funny paper in our prop book. And it's fully bound, too!" said Alyssa.

"Let me see that. There's a lot of spells in here that were never in ANY of our episodes!" said Shannen flipping through the book.

"Something is wrong. You two check up stairs, I'm going to outside!" said Alyssa.

The women rummaged through the rooms and the grounds around the house. Several minutes later they met back in the living room.

"The upstairs are complete down to the used toothpaste tubes," explained Shannen.

"And the attic is just as you would expect complete with dust on all the untouched items," explained Holly. "There is junk in their that hasn't been touched for years."

"Outside, two sets of little old ladies waved to me and called me, PHOEBE. This is nuts!" said Alyssa.

"The Halliwell's are in the phone book and according to LA information, we are not! My number doesn't answer as does everyone else I know!" said Holly. "This IS the world of Charmed my dear Prue and Phoebe."

"So do I have their powers?" asked Shannen. She tried to move several things and nothing happened.

Holly did the finger thing she did to indicate freezing things and nothing happened.

"So we're here with demons after us and NO POWERS!" said Alyssa.

"Do you know what you just said? This can not be real!" said Shannen raising her voice.

"One more try. LEO. LEO. LEO," Holly called to the ceiling.

In orbed their favorite white lighter. "Hi, beautiful!" he said as he kissed her.

"Oh my God! This guy just came from nowhere!" cried Holly.

"Uh. Piper? Why the fright?" asked Leo.

"Do you know a Brain Krause, Leo?" asked Alyssa. "Tall, good looking? A lot like you."

"No, is he in trouble?" asked Leo.

"No, but we are. You may see three witches, but we are not them," said Alyssa.

"Phoebe, what's the joke?" asked Leo smiling.

"Well, have you ever watched television and wondered if the characters really exist? If they live beyond what is shown on TV?" asked Shannen.

"No. Don't watch much TV. Before my time," said Leo not getting the illusion.

"All right then." tried Holly. "Ever want to wander around the world of say "Gone With The Wind?" Meet the characters as more like flesh and blood people."

"Like with the Demon of Illusion? Be inside the movie?" said Leo.

"Right. The three of us play witches in a TV show called Charmed. We pretend to be the Halliwell's in a show produced in Los Angeles," explined Shannen.

"We're not even witches. We just pretend and let the special effects people do the rest," said Alyssa.

"Do you believe us?" asked Holly.

A strange message sound came from the elders.

"I guess I do. The Elders just informed me that since my friends took their witchcraft with them, we have to wait until they get back here. IF they get back here. For now you are the Halliwell's. Welcome to our world, ladies," said Leo.

"Thank you," said Holly. "My name is Holly, and this is Shannen and Alyssa."

"Please to meet you both,. I will be your guide and the only one who knows the difference. Piper and her sisters live in a very dangerous world," said Leo.

"We know something about it. It's just we go home after they yell, cut," said Shannen cutely.

"There are forces out there that you cannot believe. They would do anything to kill the Charmed Ones. And if they knew there were no magical powers here now, then they would come even faster. No one is going believe that you aren't the Charmed Ones. Even I have problems with that idea, except that your personalities are different than the women I know," explained Leo.

"So how do we get home and Prue. Piper and Phoebe back here?" asked Alyssa.


	2. Chapter 2

**_  
_**

"Let's consult the Halliwell's Book of Shadows," said Leo as he started to skim through the ancient volume.

Much later, they had made a list of suitable spells, but each of them would need the full Power of Three to cast.

"There must some other way! A wizard, a genie, a leprechaun. Something!" exclaimed Shannen slamming the book shut.

"The only other powers we came across in our stories were evil. And I don't THINK they would help us get back the Charmed Ones," Holly thought outloud.

"Can't we try and cast a spell? Haven't regular mortals done it?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes. The innocent and pure of heart. But moving three souls across time, space and dimensions is something the Charmed Ones would have to do." explained Leo. "We may have to wait until Prue, Piper and Phoebe figure it out in your world and return."

"Great! Will call me Phoebe! I'm going to get some dinner made. Piper should have a marvelous kitchen. Care to help out, "PRUE", "PIPER"?" said a very unhappy Alyssa.

"Coming," called out Holly.

"Tou go ahead. I'm going to talk to Brian," called Shannen as the other two actors left the attic.

"Leo," Leo reminded her.

Shannen winced. "Sorry. My mistake. It's just I've worked with Brian for over two years and you're just like him. Now just how much danger are we in?" asked Shannen.

"Plenty. As long as others think you're the Charmed Ones, then they will be weary of you. Let them know otherwise and they could kill you. Either because you're imposters or to keep the real Prue from switching back and returning. You never know with the evil in the world," lamented Leo.

"So we need to stick together and you can be OUR guide," concluded Shannen."Instead of the Charmed Ones'"

"Agreed. That's probably best," nodded Leo as they too left the attic.

The phone rung and Holly picked it up in the kitchen.

"Yea," responded Holly.

"Hey, boss. Are you coming in? We have problems!" said Piper's assistant manager.

"Uh, what is it?" asked Holly furling her brow.

"Nuclear Notions, your band, never showed up and the crowd is getting restless," he explained.

"OK. Great! Be down there soon. Bye," said Holly hanging up. "Change of plan. They need some entertainment down at P3. Anyone around here in show business?"

"Holly. Aren't you taking this Piper business too far?" asked Alyssa.

"As long as we're here, let's check out P3 and give the real Piper a hand. The REAL PIPER? That sounds weird. At one time she was just on paper and in my mind. Now."Whoa!" as she would say." mused Holly.

"Who was that?" asked Leo coming in the kitchen followed by Shannen.

"We're needed at the club. Brush up your vocals. The Charmed Ones are breaking into song. Alyssa, you're our lead," said Holly smiling.

Alyssa turned around. "What? Oh right. You got it. I hope they have some tracks I know. This is not exactly like our world." Alyssa wondered.

"You'll be safer here," Leo pleaded in voice he had often use for the Charmed Ones.

Alyssa ponted and looked up at Leo. "And do you want poor Piper to loose her place just causeshe is out of town..state..country..world? Come on Leo. Don't you want to party!" said Alyssa.

Holly and Shannen looked at Leo waiting for an answer.

Leo looked up and then shrugged. "Three against one."

The ladies headed upstairs and changed into the clothes they were used to seeing in their wardrobe department. Looking hot they walked into P3 followed by a reluctant Leo.

"Boss, this place is going to empty unless..'" said Paul running up to Holly.

"Never fear, Phoebe is here," exclaimed Holly loudly.

"WHAT..?" said a confused Paul. "Phoebe?"

"And she will take care of everything. Sha..Prue. Care to try later?" asked Holly.

"Absolutely," she replied. "As long as it's karaoke."

Alyssa sorted through the music and found some tracks that weren't too old that she knew.

"Hello, P3!" she announced. "My name is Phoebe. You wanta hear some music?"

The crowd responded enthusiastically.

"OK. Paul start up the old juke box." she requested. With the music started and the volume turned up real high, Alyssa had the place rocking like she used to in the Far East.

"Not bad. Phoebe can barely carry a tune in a sack!" said Leo.

"Wait till Shannen gets up there," said grinned Holly.

"I will if you will," replied Shannen looking as if she was crazy.

"Done," she replied as Holly beagn to dance to the beat.

P3 get wilder and wilder. No one noticed the one guy in the corner whose eyes seemed to glow in the dark. P3 rocked with the three Hollywood actresses until 2 AM. The regular staff closed the club while Leo, Shannen, Holly and Alyssa headed back to Halliwell Manor.

"That was one hell of a night. Wow!" cried Alyssa.

"It does help to let off steam when we're in the kind of trouble we're in" agreed Shannen.

"You ladies rest up while I speak with the Elders to find a way to switch you with the real Charmed Ones," said Leo as he disappeared in a flurry of white fireflies.

"Can I run a club or what?" asked Holly looking proud of herself.

"It is a lot more fun than working on that old set. HOO-yah!" cried out Alyssa.

Later that night as they slept in their alter-ego's beds a gray mist entered Prue's room. The same demon with the glowing eyes materialized.

"Stealing these witches power's should be a snap once I kidnap the most powerful of them," he thought to himself.

With a wave of his hand both he and Shannen vanished from Halliwell Manor.

Alyssa came down in Phoebe's pajamas as Holly was fixing some breakfast.

"Starting to feel like a slumber party. We don't do this often enough," said

Alyssa yawning.

"What, sliding between worlds?" asked Holly furling her brow.

"No, just us girls hanging out together. What's for breakfast? Smell's good," asked Alyssa.

"Just bacon and eggs. This is fun since I usually DON'T have the time," grinned Holly while breaking some eggs.

"It is nice not having a 5 AM call. I wonder how the real witches are doing? I guess they know the parts better than anyone!" remarked Alyssa.

"And who created the personas in the first place? Is Shannen still asleep?" asked Holly.

"Ah, no. I thought she was already down. Where could she be?" wondered Alyssa loooking around the kitchen.

"Where indeed!" said a voicecoming from nowhere and everywhere.

"That is freaky. Who is it?" asked Holly dropping her spatula.

Alyssa looked all around and could not find the source of the deep voice.

"My name is of no consequence.If you want to see your sister again come to the old Summit Shipping Company Warehouse at sundown. No tricks or she dies!" he said with the voice drifting off at the end.

"OH God! Poor Shannen! She was kidnapped by a..a" cried Holly.

"Whatever has her. This is not make believe. We need Leo," yelled Alyssa.

"LEO! LEO! LEO!" they both cried to the ceiling.

Orbbing in Leo looked very worried. "I know. Prue or Shannen is in trouble. WE have to save her. The power of three is in your world and you all must be in place when Prue, Piper and Phoebe return. Let's go check their Book of Shadows to help out Shannen!" exclaimed Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

As they all headed to the attic, Holly quipped, "I sure feel like we've done THIS before."

In the basement of the Summit Shipping Company Shannen began to stir. She laid on a cold concrete floor with her eyes and hands tied. Her backed ached from lying on the concrete and the ropes around her wrists dug into her arms.

"Hello!" she cried out. "What is going on here?"

"Shut up, witch!" cried the demon.

"Oh, God!" moaned Shannen.

"You're bound so you can not use your powers on me," he said with evil glee.

Shannen snickered to herself after the last comment.

"You will not be free until your sisters give up their powers to me," he demanded.

"That's not going to happen!" cried Shannen knowing the real truth but trying to be strong like her charactor.

"Then you will all DIE!" he threatned.

"Won't someone yell 'CUT'" thought Shannen. "No, because this demon IS REAL!"

Leo tried to reassure Alyssa and Holly that Shannen would be all right until that  
night.

"He won't kill her as long as he still thinks he can get your powers and Shannen doesn't let him know who she really is," explained Leo as he went through a cabinet in the attic."Found it." Leo said excitedly.  
"Here Alyssa let me pin this to your shirt."

"A very pretty strange looking pin. I don't need a gift. We need to go rescue Shannen," exclaimed Alyssa while fingering the pin.

"And you will. Try and lift this ashtray," said Leo pointing to the table next to her.

Alyssa picked it up. "It's not that heavy!" she said annoyed.

"Now think of raising it," said Leo raising his voice.

Alyssa did it just to humor the whitelighter. The ashtray floated up and then came crashing down as Alyssa lost her concentration.

"I did that! Magic? How Leo?" asked an astonished Alyssa.

"With the pin. A little trinket that the Charmed Ones took from a not so talented warlock. It will give us a little advantage tonight. YOU have to practice," explained Leo.

"How about me?" asked Holly.

"The demon will expect something from Piper aka Holly so giving Phoebe aka Alyssa the power will be more surprising," Leo told Piper.

Alyssa stood back and concentrated, "OK. Let's see what I can do."

"If it will work, go to it PHOEBE!" said Holly as she started to rise. "Hey, put me down! Alyssa!"

"Sorry. Just practicing," she said not too sheepishly.

"You're a quick study," said Leo.

"Actors have to visualize things very quickly and be a quick study. I just  
visualize moving something and it does. You should try acting in front of a green scene where we do our special effects," explained Alyssa while working on larger and larger objects.

"Really. That's the hardest part of this show. But somehow I think that'll be easier visualizing things once we get back," said Holly. "If..."

Alyssa continued to practice her new skill as darkness came to the Manor.

"Witch, it won't be long now. And I will have all of your powers." he boasted.

"You're being over dramatic. Try a little more sympathy or least some wit. You're not going win any awards with that attitude," said Shannen sacastically.

"All I want is your powers.!" said the demon.

"Yea, yea, yea. And then you'll let us go?" asked Shannen.

"No, I'm going to kill you all with YOUR powers," he said chuckling.

"Good luck. I wouldn't bet on it. Though I should have remembered our track record with demons and warlocks. Ever think of being am agent? We have some real  
sharks at home that would eat you alive!" yelled Shannen.

"You want to feed me to the sharks? You can't even get yourself untied!" sneered  
the demon.

"PLU-EZZE, this is my first kidnapping. But my sisters will free me soon," Shannen said in her most defiant Prue voice.

Long before the appointed hour the demon kept gloating over Shannen who had had enough of this ham.

The demon heard a noise and the door flew off its hinges. In walked a very  
confident-looking Alyssa. Phoebe always had a little fear in her walk and in her  
expression since she had no active powers.

"No!" yelled the demon as a fireball came at Alyssa who gently sidestepped it.

"I'm not toast. You are!" she hissed as the demon flew against the wall. Shannen's bonds and blindfold flew away. The demon rvanished in terror now that all the Charmed Ones were there with strange new powers.

"Ah, Phoebe?" asked Shannen looking closely at her rescuer.

"Nope!" replied Alyssa.

Seeing her wrist art now quite visible she responded, "Ah, Alyssa, did you really do that? When did you become a witch?"

"Just a borrowed power. Something left over from a previous unknown adventure. We have to get you back to the Manor." Alyssa said as Holly and Leo orbed in.

"Hi guys! You missed all the fun! Well, the end was fun," said Shannen. "Alyssa was awesome."

"Thank you," she replied modestly.

"We were just being safe. If one of us doesn't make it we still might be trapped  
here. And I want to head home," said Holly. "Soon!"

"Hopefully it will be soon. Ladies, I'm driving!" said Leo as they all vanished from the basement.

Back at the Manor the girls collapsed. "The worst life and death struggles I usually see is taking the freeway," said an exhausted Shannen.

"Or some strange fan stalking us. Any more of those wicked things coming after us?" asked Alyssa.

Leo said, "Phoebe would know. We'll just have to take it one day at a time,"

"No P3 tonight?" asked a very chipper Holly.

"Just a sandwich and to bed for me," sighed Shannen.

"Well, I'm going down to MY club. P3 isn't the same without Piper there. Right Leo?" asked Holly.

"Uh, yea, but..." Leo said hesitantly.

"So I'm going to play barkeep and you guys can relax. Coming, Leo?" asked Holly who smiled and reached for thier guide.

"Alyssa and Shannen should be safe here at the Manor. Besides people should see us together," explained Leo.

"Great! Good night, guys." exclaimed Holly as they headed for the Jeep.

"Dinner, Alyssa?" asked Shannen.

"Those sandwiches sound great! I haven't eaten anything decent since we got here," she replied.

Scrounging through Piper's kitchen they made up some sandwiches and sat at the old kitchen table.

"Did you ever imagine in your wildest dreams that a place like this existed?" asked Alyssa.

"In my dreams, yes. In the heads of the writers, yes. And to a certain extent in the heads of the actors who create them. Not on this scale. It means anyone who writes a story, thinks up a fantasy or creates a video has a corresponding world in some other dimension. That is just so incredible." said Shannen taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Real X-file stuff!" Alyssa replied.

"More like the Twilight Zone. Anyway the sooner we get back the better," said Shannen.

Someone knocked at the front door.

"Now what?" asked Shannen looking more annoyed than worried.

"Oh, it could be an obsessed innocent, a reformed warlock, Inspector Darryl, .." said Alyssa.

"I get the point. Do you want to get the door?' asked Shannen.

"Sure." she replied as Alyssa walked to the front door.

"Hi, Pheebs. You didn't make it to school so I brought your notes. Can I look at your Sociology notes from last week. I was out sick. Where is everyone?" she asked hopping into the Manor.

"Sure, come in..uh" said Alyssa not recalling this bit player. "Piper's at the club and Prue's in the kitchen."

"That is one great club. You guys are so lucky owning a place like that. Also somewhere to hang out. I'd loved to work there summers when I'm old enough. Do you think Piper would let me? I know I would do good. I like people. I'm a real people person. Oh, hi Prue. I'm Carol. Carol Martin. Phoebe and I have a couple of classes together. She is so smart. And she lived in New York and gee I just want to get out of California and see the world. That sandwich looks terrific. Is that real salami?. I can't eat things like that. I like prefer greens and fruit. I'm a veg-e-an-tarium. Can we go get your notes, Phoebe?" continued Carol.

"Sure, if I can find them. Up to my room!" said Alyssa looking funny at Shannen with a "help me out here" look.

"You're on your own with this one." said Shannen finishing her sandwich.

"Who wrote her?" she thought to herself as they headed upstairs.

Alyssa spent the next hour trying to figure out Phoebe's filing system and listening to Carol.

"Thanks, Phoebe, Hope you make it to school, tomorrow," said Carol waving good-bye.

Shannen was sound asleep now and Alyssa had the run of the house. It was almost midnight, but she was too hyped to try to sleep. In the living room she found the Book of Shadows.

"No, I shouldn't. That's Phoebe's foible, not mine. I think..well maybe just for a while." said Alyssa with a little wicked gleam in her eye.

She got out the Book of Shadows and started perusing it. In it were spells for all kinds of marvelous things besides vanquishing demons. She really did not want to cause any trouble for there had been enough stories about the old consequences worry until she came to spell that reawakened the Halliwell's powers.

"That must have been one of the most powerful spells. Phoebe was basically mortal when she said it. AND so am I. Midnight is here and there is a full moon out. Let me try it," said Alyssa. She made up the appropriate word changes and started reciting the spell.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night."

Even though no storm was around, lightning and thunder began. Alyssa starts to smile and got a real kick out of it.

"The oldest of old gods are invoked here,

Great works of magic are sought."

The storm gets worse as lightning is now striking in the neighborhood. Alyssa's reading got more dramatic.

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.'

The noise is become deafening and Alyssa could not even hear herself, but she was as charged as the air around her.

"Bring us back the witches three,

We want the Charmed Ones,

give us Charmed Ones."

The lightning finally hit something very close. The lights went out and a green flash occurred in the living room. Three shadowing figures appear. The lights came back on, the storm stopped and Alyssa saw almost perfect copies of Shannen, Holly and herself sitting next to her.

"We did it! We're home!" shouted Phoebe.

"Oh, this drafty old house never looked so good," cried Piper.

Then the Charmed Ones looked up and saw Alyssa sitting there. Phoebe approached her. They both stood up and circled each other eying the other one very carefully.

"Alyssa?" asked Phoebe.

"In the flesh," she replied breaking into a big smile. The hugged each other tightly.

"It's is so good to meet you! We were kind of lost in your lives," exclaimed Pheebs.

"Can you see us trying to be witches?" asked Alyssa.

"Will at least you've had some pretend practice," said Pheebs.

"And how come we didn't change places?" asked Prue.

"Yea, well. Where are our.. um.. other selves?" asked Piper scratching her head.

"Shannen's is asleep and Holly is at the club with Leo," said Alyssa.

"Does Leo know?" asked Piper a little worried.

"He's the only on who did. He has just been watching over us. It was my idea to try and bring you back. I cast a SPELL!" said Alyssa proudly.

"So did we. Maybe it took all of us to bring us back," suggested Pheebs.

"Well, I've had enough excitement. Tomorrow we can deal with getting these guys back," said Prue.

"There's someone in your bed right now. Oh, Shannen. There's someone down here you'll want to meet!" called up Alyssa.

The four women headed up the stairs with Alyssa leading the way.

"Alyssa, unless the whitelighter express is heading to stage 10 at Warner Brothers, I want some sleep!" said Shannen coming out of Prue's room stretching and yawning.

"Shannen. I'd like you meet Prue Halliwell. Prue, Shannen," said Alyssa smiling broadly.

"Ah, well, hello." said Prue. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Prue offered her a handshake.

Shannen just took it and stared for a minute.

"Nothing to say, Shan?" asked Alyssa.

"Well. As much as this world was hard to accept, I am at a complete loss for words when I find myself shaking my own mirror image's hand," said Shannen.

"Actually, she isn't your mirror image. That would be the reverse. Besides, you're both right handed," said Pheebs.

"Nothing else to say to your doubleganger?" asked Alyssa.

"Oh, of course. Hi. You're exactly how I'd picture you," said Prue looking at her from head to toe.

"Likewise," said Prue. "You do look different. Especially in the eyes. You have got something different behind them."

"You've got that magic in your eyes," replied Shannen.

"And all those crinkly things from allyour squinting," chimed in Piper.

Though everyone was very tired they all joined in Prue's room talking to all hours. Phoebe wanted to know what it was REALLY like being a star. And Shannen and Alyssa were finding out how their characters really felt and acted in different situations. One doesn't get this type of chance often.

Around 3 AM, Holly came in with Leo and looked at the five of them.

"I'm not so tired that I'm having double vision. You MUST be the real Charmed Ones. AND YOU'RE PIPER?" Holly asked with a very quizzical look on her face.

"AH, yep. THE ORIGINAL. Welcome to Halliwell Manor. Club running OK?" she said a little peeved.

"Ah, yea. Did I do something?" asked Holly a little hurt.

"No. Everyhing is FINE. I don't mind you pretending to be me, but this is MY whitelighter. Hello there, Leo!" she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Hello, Piper. Nice trip?" he asked.

"Only the final destination, my love!" she replied.

"Ahh. Now that's the way to write a happy ending!" sighed Alyssa.

"We're not happily home yet!" Shannen reminded her.

"Everyone to bed. We will tackle it in the morning," said Prue.

"Yes, sir!" said Piper as she took Leo's hand.

"If you insist," said Leo. "Good night!"

"Holly, bunk in with us," said Pheebs. "Let the love birds have a reunion."

And the seven of them headed off to sleep. More or less.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning!" Alyssa called out as the two Prue's were enjoying a cup of coffee in the kitchen. "Somehow I always pictured Piper down early in the kitchen cooking up breakfast."

"After our adventure, I didn't think that Piper would be up early," said Prue. "Pheebs sleeping in is not uncommon."

"Shall I see what I can come up with?" said Alyssa.

"Please!" said Prue.

Phoebe came running in. "Guys! Leo and Piper are gone! I snuck in to see why they weren't up and I found their sheets a mess and no sign of them."

"Maybe they just took off together, though it would have been nice if they left a note." said Prue.

"I think it's real cute," said Shannen.

"Not when I found this!" said Phoebe who handed Prue a small clear crystal with strange almost Arabic writing on it.

"Ah, this is wild. Have you ever seen anything like that before, Pheebs?" asked Prue.

"Oh, it's lovely though it's obviously from something up to no good," replied Shannen.

"Book of Shadows?" asked Pheebs.

"Book of Shadows!" replied Prue.

As they were heading to the attic, Holly came out. "Good morning. You'll never know how good a day without an early call feels. Hey, where's the parade going?" asked Holly.

"To the attic. Piper and Leo are missing." said Prue.

"And without Piper, we still can't get home!" said Shannen.

"Oh God! I'm coming with you!" said Holly running after them.

Phoebe starts pouring over the Book of Shadows while the others are looking on.

"That's how to use the book! She plays it like a piano," thought Alyssa.

"Ha! It's an ancient Phoenicians wizardry transport device. It appears next to something that requires transport and is used as a conduit to send the whatever there. So Piper and Leo have been kidnapped for some reason," explained Pheebs.

"By the ancient Phoenicians?" asked Shannen confused.

"No, probably some current warlock sect or demons are using the magic of these ancient wizards. Magic lasts long after the magical beings or civilization exist. That's what makes its so dangerous if it the wrong people find it," said Pheebs.

"So we need to follow them and bring them back! Shannen, Holly and Alyssa. You better stay here. We don't know what is on the far side of that transport conduit," said Prue.

Alyssa objects, "Oh, no. We're not going to be trapped here at Halliwell Manor without ever knowing what happened to you. I can take care of myself," she said as the Book of Shadows flew up and turned around.

Prue stammered. "How..?"

"Magic medallion courtesy of Leo! Besides, you could always use an extra hand or some duplicates to help with distractions!" grinned Alyssa.

"I'm in!" said Holly.

"That make's three," exclaimed Shannen.

"It's just so dangerous. We have NO idea what we're dealing with. Not a clue!" warned Prue.

"And none of us may come back!" said Pheebs sadly.

"Then CHARMED lives or dies with ALL of us!" said Alyssa.

"All right. Everyone stand in a circle, concentrateon the crystal and ooopppsss.." said Phoebe as they all turned into rainbows and were absorbed into the crystal. The crystal twinkled with white light and then became silent. Not a sound could be heard in the attic of Halliwell Manor.

Alyssa first felt cold as they materialized in a dark forbidding place. It appeared that they were in some form of a catacomb or underground in a tunnel. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the walls were lined with coffin size outcoves dug from the wall and felled again centuries before. Alyssa started down the path pushing the cobwebs from in front of her telepathically.

"So which way is best, Phoebe?" asked Prue.

"I don't sense a better direction so follow," said Phoebe.

The five of them huddle close together while Alyssa lead the way. They walked for several hundred feet, turned a corner and continued for another several hundred feet.

"Creepier and creepier slowly winds the path!" quoted Holly.

"Poe?" asked Prue.

"Nope, me. Eight grade English. This is exactly what I was thinking of then," said Holly nervously.

The path finally opened up into a large chamber lined with marble or stone tables. On the tables lit by smelly torches were bodies that looked like death. On the far wall they found Leo and Piper also lying there. No motion, no sound.

"Are they...?" asked Shannen.

"I don't think so. They must be in suspended animation. They almost feel alive, but the skin doesn't feel like it died," said Phoebe.

"Is that you professional opinion, Doctor Pheebs?" asked Prue.

"Their skin is still smooth, limbs are still moveable. Just no sign of life. Like the very moment after death," said Pheebs. "And we've seen enough of that."

"Let's pick them up and get them to a hospital." said Shannen.

"If they are bewitched, we first have to know what it is to remove it," said Phoebe looking around for clues.

"You're the expert," said Alyssa.

"Thanks," said Phoebe smiling when they suddenly found their arms and legs bound. They couldn't move.

"What has got us?" asked Prue.

"Just a little trick I stole from a Tibetan monk. Welcome to my home. I see you have come to admire my collection. I am Stefan of Marinitina. Here I have collected magical powers from throughout the ages," announced Stefan.

He was dressed in a red robe and underneath the robe was a clean white tunic. He approached Holly and raised his hand to her head. "Nothing!"

Then Alyssa, "Nothing!"

Then Shannen. "Nothing."

Then Prue, "Telekinesis! Astral projection!"

Then Phoebe, "Premonition!"

"Not bad. Witches do not nearly have the amount of powers you find in warlocks. But you two will make an interesting addition. The powers do not last if separated from the host, so I keep the host intact until I need the power. As long as they remain in this chamber, then they have the eternal sleep," Stephan chuckled.

"And what of us?" asked Holly.

"You are of no use to me. Your death will be welcomed to you after a few hundred years of servicing my collection," he replied.

"Not if I can help it," said Prue as she concentrated on him. Nothing happened.

"All of the supernatural powers are quite asleep in here. Except for mine of course." A light appeared above two stone tables. Stephan remarked, "Please lie down on these tables. If you resist, then your bondage will get VERY painful."

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other. They struggled a bit and then went to lie down on the stone table.

"We will get out of this!" Phoebe whispered to Prue.

"I hope you're right!" said Prue as the cold got numbing and she lost consciousness and stopped breathing.

"They're dead?" asked Holly.

"No. They just don't have life. There is a distinguish that usually eludes the living. Now, are you prepared to remain and help me?" asked Stefan looking deep into their eyes.

"Yes!" replied Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" cried Shannen and Holly.


	5. Chapter 6

"Very well, go into that chamber and change! You have much to learn!" he commanded.

Inside they found matching white tunics hung on ancient racks.

"I DON'T believe you just volunteered us too infinite servitude," said Holly.

"I thought we are friends!" said Shannen.

"Of course. But dying then and there didn't seem right. How else do we save the Charmed Ones? Not if we're dead and gone!" said Alyssa.

"HAVE YOU GOT A PLAN?" asked Holly excited.

"Ah, no. I could use some help with that part!" said Alyssa not looking too sure.

"We all need help!" said Shannen.

Working with the "collector" the ladies learned about him. He originally had come from Phoenicia thousands of years ago and was a wizard in their culture. His power was not great, but when he learned how to cpllect the powers of others, he created this place that was outside time and space. He used the powers for both good and evil all depending upon his whimsy. Shannen,

Holly and Alyssa found themselves making meals, checking on the bodies in his collection and tending to the celestial altar. The altar had several dozen crude clay jars surrounding an eternal flame. Everything had to be kept clean which was very hard to do in an underground vault.

"This has been lots of fun, Alyssa." chimed in a sacastic Holly. "Do real witches get this much fun, too?"

"At least we're not like poor Prue lying on some cold slab. Did you notice those clay pots? Their number matches the number of slabs in the mausoleum. And the number of unsealed pots match the number of empty slabs," said Alyssa.

"So he is obsessive with numbers!" said Shannen.

"Maybe the powers are in the jars! Or at least the jars are the links to the powers!" said Alyssa.

"Now you're scaring me. You want to fool around with magical things? It was hard enough seeing you move things with that medallion. Besides we're not to touch those clay thingies," Holly reminded her.

"Which I do still have! If we could open a couple of those pots, maybe we could find something to defeat him with!" explained Alyssa.

"Now you want to try handling God know what powers? It took the Charmed Ones months to master their powers!" said Shannen.

"And your alternative is?" asked Alyssa.

"Let's wait and she what happens!" said Shannen.

"I want to get home before the twenty-first century is over!" said Alyssa. "It's now or never!"

"Anything. I'll try anything!" said Holly.

"Pick a pot!" encouraged Alyssa.

"OK, my lucky number is fourteen., said Holly. She grimaced and opened the pot tearing of the moist clay seal. Stars game up and encircled her. She looked scared as they entered her body and disappeared.

"That was interesting! But nothing happened!" she said as she turned into a bear, followed by an antelope and a jaguar.

"Animal transformation! Not too scary," concluded Alyssa as Holly changed back into herself. Then as she spoke she breath fire directly at Shannen.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Shannen as she jumped out of the way.

"Not bad! Watch where you point that thing." giggled Alyssa as Holly shook her head and recovered. "I'll never need another match," she quipped.

"I hope you don't intend on taking these back with us? Unless you want us labeled as witches or freaks or something!" said Shannen.

"OF COURSE NOT! Maybe?" said Alyssa as she picked pot number 27.

"Here goes nothing!" she said as more powers came out and entered her.

"Umph. Nothing!" she said shrugging her shoulders. Lightning bolts came from each hand. "Cool!" Then she saw Stefan walking through his chamber coming into the mausoleum with his power of second sight. "Hurry Shannen. Your turn. When he gets here, we will have to battle him!"

"Battle him? Buffy we're not." said Shannen trying out the first pot.

The same stars came out and the same feeling of disappointment came over Shannen.

"Nothing," she said.

"Wait a second," said Alyssa.

This time she concentrated and a green light shone around Holly. She was trapped inside something.

"A force field. You just did a Star Trek trick. Not bad for holding people. Anything else?" asked Alyssa.

Shannen waved her hand pushing a couple of pots off the altar. More stars encircled her as Stephan entered the room.

"No, you infidels. You will now all die!" he cursed at them.

He sent coiled rope toward them that Shannen destroyed before it reached them. Alyssa sent lightning bolts at him while Holly breathed fire. But the collector developed a shield that deflected the attacks. The collector sent fire toward each of them while Shannen encircled the group in a force field.

"You can't hold that forever!" he said sounding very demonic.

Fire raced all around them. They could feel the intense heat from within their cocoons. Shannen was looking very tired trying to maintain their cover.

"You have no experience with these powers. You will all die!" he bellowed.

Shannen grew tired and quit. So did the collector. They just stared at each other.

"So this is it!" he said.

"No, it isn't. We have one thing you don't have. Shannen, Holly! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!" said Alyssa.

Then they all recited, "The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!"

Shannen was thinking, "We're NOT the Charmed Ones. This is not going to work!"

The collector just stood there confused, not knowing what to take of this magic.

"The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!" they continued as Shannen dug deep inside wondering what other powers she had. Suddenly the air grew very stale and started moving around. The chanting stopped. Bubbles formed around the three actresses and the air seemed to loose its color.

"What are you doing?" the collector tried to say in the atmosphere that had formed a vacuum. He was gasping for air. Then the air came back and was swirling around the mausoleum. Holly and Alyssa were terrified, but Shannnen was fascinated at what she had done. The mass of air had taken on a life and raced directly at the collector. He was very terrified as the living airy mass hit him and he exploded into cosmic dust. The mass disappeared and the air returned to normal.

"What is the name of Aaron Spelling was that effect?" said Holly.

"Apparently Shannen had gained the power to control the elements of the air. Much too expensive of an effect for our little show. Well done Shannen," said Alyssa hugging her.

"Thanks, but I don't know what I did," she said retuning the hug.

"Luckily your subconscious knew what to do!" said Holly.

The blue hue of the mausoleum and its occupants vanished. The people began to stir and the powers left Holly, Shannen, Alyssa and the remaing pots and retuned to their rightful owners. The magical beings stretched and looked puzzled wondering where they were and what had just transpired.

The actresses ran over to Prue, Phoebe and Piper.

Piper stretched, "So what did you three just do?"

"Oh, Shannen just defeated the collector at his own game using his own stolen powers against him." said Alyssa very proudly.

"You have powers?" asked Prue.

"Not anymore. And I just want to leave them to those who know how to use them. I'll just let the special effects folks handle them at home," said Shannen.

"Which is where we need to go!" said Alyssa.

"Amen, my little double ganger. It's time to put things right," agreed Phoebe.

And the other members of the collector's mausoleum used the same transport crystals to return to their times and places. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Shannen, Holly and Alyssa all headed back to Halliwell Manor.

Seven orbs formed in the attic. Everyone was back.

"Boy, do you always get this high after you win?" asked Alyssa,

"It better than anything. Except maybe sex," said Phoebe coyly.

"What night out again? What day is this? Wow. I'm beat," said Piper.

"Before you guys hit the sack. Can we take care of our transportation?

It's been fun and a world of experience, but we want to get back TO OUR WORLD!" explained Shannen.

"Definitely!" said Holly.

"Right. Yeah, I guess," said Alyssa. "We do have friends and lovers waiting for us."

"And it will take all three of us to send you back," said Prue. "I'm going to miss you Shannen. We're different, but there's still a lot of you in me. Good bye, dear," she said kissing her.

"So long, Prue. Keep the three of you together, but don't loose yourself," said Shannen though she new her fate was really in the hands of their writing staff.

"Well, Phoebe. This was one experience I never would have missed; meeting you. You're a lot of fun and we could have been good friends. Just keep a steady course, you're doing fine now," said Alyssa hugging her.

"Hey, you'll make sure I do. And being you wasn't easy. You do it a lot better than I do. I love ya a lot," said Phoebe returning the hug.

"Ya, me too." replied Alyssa.

"Well, um, Piper, this is good-by." said Holly. "Sorry about the Leo thing."

"Ha. Well. I know nothing went on, but since we're almost the same and you're that glamorous movie star, I guess I had my doubts. But I know I won't loose this guy. Especially since you're there. Good luck, Holly. May you find peace," she said giving her a little kiss.

"Thanks, goodbye. And thanks to Leo. We couldn't have done it without you," said Holly patting him on the shoulder.

"Sure. Good luck to all of you. And tell..um.. Brian I said hi," said Leo.

Holly looked at him strangely. "Ah, sure!'

And the Charmed Ones recited the spell that returned the three lovely actresses to their world.

Poof. Poof. Poof. Holly, Shannen and Alyssa reappeared out in front of the house. They were surrounded by cameras and dozens of people.

"We're back!" yelled Shannen.

"Cut! Shannen, that's not your line!" yelled the director. "You say, maybe there's more to this demon than meets the eye!"

"Ah, Sam. Can we have am minute!" asked Holly.

"Everyone, take five!" said Sam trying to cool off.

"Uh, we're back exactly where we started. DID we go anywhere?" asked Holly.

"I remember everything, I think. But was meeting Prue, Piper and Phoebe real?" asked Shannen.

"You tell me!" said Alyssa as she smiled to herself holding onto the magical pin. "YOU TELL ME!"


	6. Chapter 5

**_Real World  
_**  
DISCLAIMER As usual, none of these characters who  
appeared on the series are mine. This story is  
written for the enjoyment of the Internet reader.  
Print it out if you like, but please  
reproduce it or post it on your site without  
notifying me first.


End file.
